Arthur Mays
Arthur Mays (アーサー・メイズ) is a teacher at Kisaragi High School. Biography Arthur is the art teacher at Kisaragi High School. He was suspected of having the original silent, but he was actually infected by Lil. He attempted to kill himself at Seagull, but was stopped by Atsuki. He is polite, but honest when critiquing the art of his students. He is a very talented artist. Game's Description Met him at Rainbow Hill. Reading poetry alone on a hill means he’s a romanticist or narcissist. Jumped from Production Art and tried to jump from roof of Seagull. He’s dangerous. But it’s good he was OK. Arthur became a painter after seeing Fumihiko Maki’s work, as in the Civil Hall. Both of their works give off a strong Shinen of love of art. He has been propositioned by many women apparently. He turned them all down; maybe he’s into…old ladies? When the city went crazy, he stumbled over to the school to protect the students. He learned warmth from his students then. His heart has changed. History I. Pre-History When he was a kid, Arthur saw an art made by Fumihiko Maki, who lived in Kisaragi City. It helped inspire him to become an artist. He later became a world famous surrealist artist. He later moved to Kisaragi City because of his love for that place since his inspiration, Fumihiko Maki, lived there. He then became a teacher in Kisaragi School for two years. Despite his skills and fame as an artist, he questioned the meaning behind "natural beauty, the beauty of reality, the beauty of life, or true beauty" because he normally used his imagination when painting like many artists. Six months before the start of the series, he was passing by Rainbow Hill during sunset when he saw a girl named Lil. She gave off a kind of beauty he never witnessed before. Li'l noticed him and gave him a warm smile. The two soon engaged into a conversation. His encounter with her led him into becoming infected with her Silent. After they parted, Arthur was so changed from his encounter that he was unable to paint for a month. After that, he began painting a portrait of Lil in a sunset at Rainbow Hill. At one point, he made an unusual black-and-white portrait during his class that held strands of Shinen that showed his state of distress from not being able to forget about Lil. He soon stop going to Kisaragi School for two weeks before the series as he becomes more consumed by his Silent, causing him not to forget Lil and being unable to think of anything else II. 21 Days with Atsuki Saijo In the Prologue, he was seen giving a poem relating to Lil at Rainbow Hill during the night. Upon finishing it, he noticed Atsuki watching him. He was surprised at first, but soon didn't bother about it and left without another word. In Chapter 20, he met Atsuki that the dangerous event he is picturing is drawing near. When the incident of the witch hunt accord, he joined with Aoi Matsumura and went to Kisaragi School to protect the students who were there from the terror that was happening in the city. During the event, he noticed the students crying from fear, making him realize the true meaning behind true beauty. In Chapter 21, he told Atsuki that he was at Kisaragi School protecting the students with Aoi Matsumura during the incident caused by Graham Miller. He told him that he witness the students, who he was protecting, crying and being scared of what was happening. This made him realize the true beauty of life. He told Atsuki his decision to make art that would express that beauty of life and help people understand it. Quotes * "Art is the fight betwenn natural & man-made beauty. Until now I had no time for natural beauty. I never thought of that kind of thing as art. But six months ago I had profound experience. It was only for a moment but it changed my heart. So much that I couldn't paint a thing for a month." (in an Art Magazine during an interview about "beauty") Category:Characters